Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an optical device, and particularly to a method for manufacturing a micro light-guide device.
Related Art
In order to achieve the purpose of the light weight and thin volume, current electronic products are miniaturized, so that consumers not only have multiple functions of the electronic products but also conveniently carry the electronic product. Therefore, in order to achieve the purpose of miniaturization of the electronic products, currently, different methods (for example, micro molding and photolithography) begin to be used to manufacture a light-guide device in the industry. It can be known from this that, the manner for manufacturing the light-guide device becomes a subject that relevant industries such as LED illumination, semiconductors, displays, or biological chip detection are concerned with.